tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Outlaw Camp Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Rope * Shovel * 2 Power Ring (You can find a power ring and 3 containers with oil in the Wild Warrior dungeon, in a box in the south east room.) * Barrel that looks like this image:Barrel.gif * 3 Parcels (or Levitate if you have it) Method Obtaining Keys * The first thing to do, is to get the keys for all of the doors that you will need to unlock. * The first three keys are in dead trees on the ground level in the Outlaw Camp: ** Copper Key 3301: In a dead tree right next to the minotaur tower, in a dead tree here. There is a dead body next to the tree. ** Silver Key 3302: Just north of the minotaur tower, in a dead tree here. ** Copper Key 3303: In a campsite south of the main buildings of the Outlaw Camp, in a dead tree here. * Now, take these keys, and go into the Wild Warrior cave (here). The shovel hole is hidden behind a tree. * Follow the path to the north. You will only encounter Wild Warriors in this cave. Note: If nobody has take it there should be a Power Ring in a box in one of the rooms. * At the end of this path is a larger room with four ladders going down. Take the ladder in the north-west corner. * Here you will see a locked door with a switch behind it. Unlock the door with Key 3303, and flip the switch. This switch moves an oven in the room directly south of you. * Go back up the ladder, and then down the ladder to your south. There will be an oven with a chest behind it. If the switch is in the correct position, you can fit behind the oven and open the chest to get Golden Key 3304. Placing Barrel * Now you need to put a barrel in the right place. The closest place you can find a barrel is in the Minotaur/Orc/Cyclops camp in Plains of Havoc (here). The barrels are underground. You will have to face a large number of creatures in this small underground room. Note: if you bought one in furniture shop, you'll have to unpack it. You can only unpack furniture in a house you are invited in. * Drag a barrel back to the Outlaw Camp, and down a shovel hole near the water to the north (here). * There is only one way you can go in this cave. Follow it all the way to the end, where you can go no further. In this very small room, place the barrel in the north-west corner. You will rope it up through a hole later on. * Once the barrel is in place, go back to the minotaur tower to the south (here), and go up two levels. There will be a sign that says "Point of No Return". This leads to the Giant Spiders. Simply walk off of the roof and you will fall all the way underground. * Follow the passage to the west and then to the north. You will face two Giant Spiders in this cave. * At the north end of this cave, there will be a ledge. You'll need Levitate or three parcels (or items of similar function). You can find three boxes daily to the south, inside a Dead Tree on ground level. The typical spawn down the ledge consists of Orc Spearman and Orc Berserkers. Use Levitate or Parcels to go down a level (You can use Invisible or a Stealth Ring to make this room easier). * There will be two passages to the north. Go up the passage on the left. Here you will find a wooden surface and a switch. * Place the Power Ring on the wooden surface, and then flip the switch. The Power Ring will be teleported to another location. You will see it again later, but not be able to retrieve it. * Now, take the right passage to the north. There will be one Orc Shaman and a few Orc Warriors. Note: If this passage is closed you can open it by using a second Power Ring and the switch again. * You will see a ladder going up, and a ladder going down. Take the ladder UP. Follow this short passage, and you will see an open hole. DO NOT FALL DOWN THIS HOLE! This is where you placed the barrel before. * "Use" a rope on the hole to rope-up your barrel. * Now, drag the barrel back down the hole (towards the Orcs) and to the left, throw the barrel down the ladder (there will be some Skeletons, Ghouls and two Bonelords to the south in this room) kill them first cause ghouls and skeletons from Bonelords can push and break the barrel. * Drag the barrel to the east, and through the level 45 Gate of Expertise. Continue down this passage until you come to a wall blocking your path. On the south part of this wall, there will be a small portion of the wall that the barrel will fit into. Place the barrel here. It will block the wall from moving too far when you flip the next switch. Completing Quest * Go back to where you roped-up the barrel, and take this passage out of the cave. You can leave someone here to rope you back up. Otherwise, you will need to go through the Giant Spiders again. * Now go back to the Minotaur camp. Instead of going up, fall down the hole next to the dead tree (here). This is a pitfall, and you may have fallen in it accidentally when getting the key. * Follow the passage to the north. You will need to go through two locked doors. The first one needs Key 3301, and the second one needs Key 3302. *You will eventually come to a ladder going up, and a ladder going down. Go down. Continue until you see a room with Fire Fields on the floor. This room also has a Mill with a switch. You should be able to see your Power Ring behind a wall. * Flip the switch. The Power Ring will turn into a fire field, and there will also be a fire field that appears near the switch. * Now go back to where you placed the barrel in the wall (past the level 45 Gate of Expertise). You can go back to where someone is waiting to rope you up the hole, or you will need to go through the Giant Spiders again. * If done correctly, there will be a passage through the wall. Here you will face 3 Demon Skeletons and 2 Skeletons. After killing the Demon Skeletons, use Golden Key 3304 to unlock the door. Open the chest to receive your Bright Sword and Red Gem inside a bag. * Note: The last switch you use can only be flipped ONCE per day. If the barrel is not in the right place or you have the wrong type of barrel you'll need to wait another day and get another power ring. ** Note about the Note: It has been discovered that if you bring an extra power ring and USE BOTH power rings on the FIRST switch, then you will be able to use the second switch again, after it has been used already on that day. This requires not one, but two power rings. Yes, you must use them both with the first switch before the second switch becomes usable again.